El día en que decidí amarte
by Tarah Zen
Summary: Después de un accidente, Sonic quizás empezara a comprender a Amy, hasta el punto de llegar a amarla.


**Hola, hola, a quien sea que se atreva a leer locuras de fic de Sonic (mi héroe favorito), este es un one shot que escribí mientras estaba sola en mi cuarto, es un pelín largo, razon por la cual decidi dividirlo en tres partes, ya que aquí sabemos que es un poc fastidioso leer tanto de una sola vez. Es mi primer one shot (o como sea que se escriba) espero les guste… con todo el cariño, Tarah.**

EL DIA EN QUE DECIDI AMARTE.

**Capitulo uno.**

Station Square, ciudad de luces y sombras, de esperanza y desesperanza, de sueños hechos realidades y pesadillas que te atormentan, esa era la bella Station Square. Una cálida y soleada tarde formaba el paisaje perfecto, las nubes se coloreaban de un color naranja y rosa, las aves susurraban sus hermosos cantos, pero al escuchar ese grito usual, la magia del momento se rompe, las aves salen volando asustadas y las parejas enamoradas volteaban a ver la dueña de ese grito tan desesperado…

– ¡Sooniiicc! – gritaba Amy mientras corría tras su amado erizo azul. La briza fresca y el viento azul pasan por el parque en un intento de alejarse de la cálida rosa – ¡no te vallas! ¡Aun no he terminado! ¡Soniiicc!

Una explosión en el centro de la ciudad hace llamar la atención del erizo y de su acompañante rosa, ambos se detienen para observar, que detrás del humo hay un enorme robot que parecía ser una nueva creación de Eggman.

– iré a por ellos – dijo Sonic a una Amy que llegaba a su lado, con una mueca un tanto enojada un tanto burlesca, no le gustaba como Eggman destruía a la ciudad – vete a tu casa.

– Sonic ¿no quieres que ayude a las personas? – pregunto con una expresión un tanto infantil, mirando a la gente correr aterrada.

– ¡no! – Replico rápidamente el erizo – vete a tu casa, yo me ocupare de todo.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Sonic se lanza al ataque del gigante robot, Amy grita su nombre, pero este ya no la escucha. Por un radio comunicador en su muñeca, la eriza rosa llama a su fiel compañero, el maravilloso zorro amarillo de dos colas, le tomaría un momento venir de Mystic Ruins hasta aquí en el tornado, pero mientras, no había nadie que ayudara a Sonic.

Si, si lo había. Ella.

Corrió, llamando a su martillo piko piko de la dimensión Hammer, Sonic ya luchaba contra el robot, Eggman estaba en su usual navecilla, observando la pelea como un espectador, Sonic esquivo un misil, que destruyo parte de un edificio, luego se detuvo frente a Eggman, para replicarle fuertemente – no me importa de que este hecho tu robot, Eggman, en segundos quedara reducido a chatarra.

Cuando Eggman estaba a punto de replicar a su contrincante, Amy irrumpe en la pelea – ¡Sooniiicc!

Sonic voltea a escuchar su nombre, Amy nunca había visto esa expresión en el, era de enojo e ira contenida, pero también de tristeza y preocupación.

– ¿que haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

Eggman sonrió con todo el esplendor que le permitió su mostacho desaliñado, viendo una oportunidad – ¡dispara! – le dio la orden al robot, que disparo su rayo laser a las piernas de Sonic, que por la impresión se quedo clavado en el suelo.

Amy corrió cerca de el – ¡Sonic, no! – le empujo y el callo a unos metros, el disparo laser le dio a Amy en su pierna derecha, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas y arrugara la cara en muestra de las expresiones de dolor. El martillo piko piko callo al suelo y al instante se desapareció.

Sonic al verla así de herida, se le revolvió el alma, se giro hacia el robot y lo destruyo en un segundo, dejando al malvado doctor Eggman suplicando por su perdón, pero el tenia en mente ir por Amy, que lo necesitaba mas que nada, cuando fue hacia donde estaba ella, la pobre se había desmayado del dolor, y el doctor Eggman había aprovechado la situación para escapar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Coma momentáneo. Eso fue lo que le dijeron los doctores en lo que Amy había caído, podía durar horas, días, hasta semanas o meses. No quería que Amy estuviera así, el golpe era para el, pero ella había hecho justo lo que el le dijo que no hiciera, así que ella tenia la... no, no podía echarle la culpa a la inocente de Amy, ella había hecho eso con el bien de ayudarlo.

– Cambio de turno – dijo la dulce voz de Cream al entrar junto a su madre a la habitación.

– debes irte Sonic, llevas mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Vainilla, la madre de Cream – nosotras te suplantaremos.

No quería aceptar, tenia que quedarse, por lo menos le debía eso a Amy, pero su estomago crujía y sabia que necesitaba un baño, no quería que cuando despertara Amy lo viera en esas condiciones, pero tampoco quería alejarse y que ella despertara sin estar el hay. Después de mucho pensar, algo que no es usual en Sonic, decidió que a su velocidad supersónica se daría un baño, compraría algo para comer y volvería, no tardaría más de un segundo.

Cream saco de una bolsa que traía, un reloj despertador rosa, un pequeño peluche un poco desgatado y roto, una foto donde estaba ella con Amy, y otra donde salía Sonic abrazado a Amy, ambos se veían felices en esa foto – es la favorita de Amy – aclaro Cream cuando el se quedo mirando fijamente la fotografía.

FLASH BACK:

Sonic irrumpió en el hospital con la eriza desmayada en sus brazos, al examinarla un doctor en emergencias, dijo que tenia que ser llevaba al quirófano, el laser, aunque no rompió la piel, había roto mucho el hueso.

Durante horas Sonic se había quedado sentado a la entrada del hospital, esperando por noticias nuevas, nunca se había quedado tan quieto por tanto tiempo. Tails, Knuckles acompañado por Rouge, Cream y su madre, habían venido a ver Después a Amy.

Cuando la joven salió del quirófano, tenía un gran aparato en su pierna, manteniendo los fragmentos del hueso en su lugar mientras se fusionaban. Amy fue llevada a hospitalización y conectada a maquinas por su coma momentáneo, cuando Sonic estuvo solo con ella en su habitación, no pudo evitar el levantar la sabana, y echarle un vistazo a ese aparato que dolorosamente sobresalía por su piel. Se imagino a si mismo, con ese aparato, encadenado a una cama, sin poder correr... el simple pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera y se compadeció de Amy.

Por mucho que Tails le insistió en que fuera a casa, Sonic quiso quedarse. Llevaba cerca de 24 horas en el hospital.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Amy despertó dos semanas Después, y lo primero que vio, fue a un Sonic súper cansado durmiendo incómodamente en una silla plástica, sonrió ante la imagen, pero luego un dolor mitigo su sonrisa, haciendo que gimiera en dolor.

Bajo su mirada, y observo que la sabana se abultaba en nivel a su pierna, retiro lentamente la sabana y vio ese extraño aparato que sobresalía de su carne y tocaba su hueso.

Sonic tenia el sueño pesado, durmió unos minutos mas, antes de despertar con un dolor de cuello, y su mirada se cruzo con la de la chica, el sonrió un poco, pero luego noto que ella hacia una mueca de dolor contenido – ¿estas bien – le pregunto acercándose y tocándole la mejilla.

– siento mi cuerpo desmayado – dijo con una lagrima abandonando la morada de sus ojos – me duele mucho... me duele la pierna.

Las enfermeras le administraron unos sedantes para mitigar el dolor, Sonic hablo con ella hasta que lentamente se fue quedando dormida, no sabía que escucharla era tan agradable, nunca se había detenido lo suficiente, también se dio cuenta de que Amy no era tan irritante o la pierna rota la había cambiado... un poco.

Fue dada de alta la mañana siguiente, Tails, Cream y Vainilla fueron a verla, Sonic no había vuelto desde que fue la noche anterior, cuando ella había despertado, el ya no estaba, siempre Sonic, jamás cambiaria, una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. Amy no se acostumbraba a caminar con muletas y algo tan pesado e incomodo, estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos azules la sostienen fuertemente, hay estaba su héroe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez en su casa, Amy se sentía prisionera, ¿cuantos días habían pasado? Quería salir, caminar un rato, disfrutar del sol y la brisa, saludar a sus amigos en el parque, aunque tenia visitas de sus amigos, una vez que estos se iban se volvía a sentir aburrida.

Unos golpes en la puerta la emocionaron, dijo animadamente – pase, la puerta esta abierta – quien quiera que fuera entro cargado de bolsas que le tapaban el rostro, Amy no podía distinguir quien era – pero ¿y eso?

bajo las bolsas que ocultaban el rostro del desconocido y la cara sonriente de Sonic se revelo – ya que supongo que no tienes ánimos para nada, ni fuerzas para cocinar, he venido a hacerte de chef – dijo el.

Ella le regalo la más bonita sonrisa que tenia. Sonic no sabia porque se comportaba así, quizás sea un sentimiento de conciencia, de todos modos había sido negligencia suya que Amy hubiera salido herida, el era el héroe, tenia que protegerla, y no lo hizo, se lo debía, a demás, Amy con su buen comportamiento no le daba a Sonic la razón para salir corriendo, tampoco es que pudiese levantarse para abrazarlo. Con tenerlo hay era mas que suficiente, eso era lo que siempre había querido.

Después de un rato, habían sucios casi todos los trastes, y los mesones, media docena de huevos desperdiciados en el suelo, la sal derramada, jalea pegada en el techo, tomates aplastados contra la pared, cuatro estufas encendidas con agua y contenidos de dudosa procedencia. Sonic había destruido su cocina, pero aun así sonreía.

Sonic estaba cubierto de harina, mientras que batía una mezcla y le agregaba sal al estofado de verduras. Amy estaba que se partía de la risa.

– Esto ya esta listo – anuncio Sonic apagando el estofado.

– me niego a probarlo antes que tu.

Le tendió un plato con el liquido ambarino donde flotaban algunas verduras – vamos, me he esforzado mucho. Esta bueno – Amy seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – este bien, lo tomare.

Se llevo la cucharada a la boca, su cara soltó una mueca graciosa, se arrugo de tan agrio que estaba, demasiado salado, Amy rio por lo bajo. Mmm... mmm... mmm. Sonic se hacia el que estaba buenísimo, pero no aguantaba con eso en su boca.

– Trágatelo – le dijo Amy.

Lo trago sin masticar las verduras que parecían estar crudas de lo dura que estaban, un minuto Después, de recomponerse del sabor, Sonic le dijo – creo que tienes razón. Volveré en un minuto.

Volvió unos minutos Después con una bolsa llena de perritos calientes. Y esa fue su cena, unos perritos con chile del puesto de la esquina.

– creo que necesitas a alguien que te enseñe a cocinar.

Y con eso rompieron en carcajadas, era una sensación que Sonic nunca creyó que iba a probar con Amy.

CONTINUARA...

**¿Y bien? Esperen el próximo capitulo, quizás mas pronto de lo que se esperan… adiós.**

**GRAXIAS POR LEER.**

**Attt: Tarah Zen.**


End file.
